Retribution
by GodsAngel1
Summary: The story of Watchmen with a new character added. Chapter. 1 has been replaced and thanks alot for all the reviews
1. Rorschach

Rorschach's Journal: October 12, 1985

A comedian died today. On a cold night in his apartment alone he was beaten and tossed like a rag doll through the window and fell to the ground limp with his blood splattered all across the street. There were no witnesses.

His name was Edward Blake, sixty-five years old, an old retired hero and political icon.

It's hard to believe the comedian of all people would be the first of us dead. Though he had many enemies he was also one of the toughest out of our group, not to mention the oldest in the business. It would take someone pretty strong to beat up the comedian, but also someone smart to kill him

It could be an old enemy back from his minutemen days, or an old foe from the days when our team watched over this damned city. Whoever it was I was sure they weren't going to just stop at the comedian. There was a possibility he could be coming after all of us, Manhattan, Laurie, Daniel, Adrian, Fria, and me.

It had been about five years since our retirement though not all of us stayed retired. Manhattan continued to work on his whole "save the world from destruction" plan with Laurie by his side along with Adrian, the only one of us to reveal his true identity. Dan spent his days like a bored old man just waiting for death to come. He would occasionally go out but nothing apart from going to a local dinner for coffee or over to see his old mentor Hollis from what I could tell. As for Fria she still spent her days locked up in that old hospital for mental adolescents. I never understood why she never broke herself out though she had plenty of opportunities to. Though she gave the impression she had no physical abilities like the rest of us, I knew better.

I would have to tell all of them that our fellow team member was dead. I would have to tell them that they might be next. First I would go see Daniel. He was more level headed than the rest of the gang and least likely to be disturbed by the sight of me.

Unfortunately when I break into his home I find he isn't there. No matter, he should be back soon, I'll wait. I take a look around the place, noting how it seems the same after five years. Downstairs in his underground lair everything remains the same, unmoved and piled with dust as if ancient. Daniel's old ship, Archimedes, sits in its old spot, the old thing hasn't been out in years, I wonder if it still runs. Back upstairs I make myself comfortable in Daniel's kitchen taking a can of cold beans and helping myself to dinner. The door then opens minutes later and I know Dan's home. He enters quietly making his way to the kitchen and from the corner of my eyes I can see his shadow as he leans in to see who's in his house. He finally notices me and walks in. "Rorschach," he says.

"Daniel, hope you don't mind but I helped myself to some beans,"

"No I don't mind, you want me to heat that up for you," he offers.

"No, its fine just like this," I tell him.

"What are you doing here," he asks. I take one last spoon full of cold beans then pull my mask down below my chin and face him. I throw him the round yellow button with the stain of blood on it, telling him how I found it on the sidewalk along with the overflowing blood of the comedian.

"He's dead,"

"Thrown out the window of his apartment," I say.

Daniel loosens his tie nervously then asks go down to workshop. I follow him downstairs commenting on the dust piling up everywhere. "Oh yea," he laughs. "I haven't been down here in a while,"

"I can tell."

"Listen about the comedian, it could have been a political killing. I heard he had been working for the government since '77, maybe someone was seeking revenge,"

"Maybe…or maybe someone's picking off costumed heroes."

"Don't you think that's a bit paranoid?"

"Is that what you think, I'm paranoid. Well you wouldn't be the first; they're all calling me paranoid and a lot of other shit too. I better get going, I just came by to warn you,"

"I see," he says.

"I'll show myself out," I say as I leave through the tunnel.

**

* * *

  
**

I slept in until about five when the landlady came pounding on the door complaining about some smell. The only smell I smelt was the stench of sex coming in and out her bedroom. If anyone should be complaining about a smell it's me.

As I walk on the rooftops beneath me the city screams in both pain and pleasure. Women walk around dressed in miniskirts looking for a ride to five minutes of "pleasure" before they move on to the next offer that comes their way. Men walk the streets drinking their brains out and shouting like their on top of world and cars speed by not giving a damn if they hit a person or two as they cross the street.

On Friday a comedian died. Someone down there knows why. I start my search at Happy Harry's bar. People stare at me as I walk in with their mouths wide open as if they've seen a ghost. I head over to the bartender whos looking at me scared like I'm about to kill him in an instant.

"Ror, Ror, Rorschach, how ya been,"

"Pretty good Happy Harry, yourself,"

"Fine, I'm fine…Rorschach please don't kill anyone," he says nervously.

"A guy was found dead on the sidewalk Friday night, beaten to death and covered in blood, name was Edward Blake, friend of mine,"

"That freak has friends," a guy mutters to another guy. I turn to him and he has back to me sitting with a man who looks at me terrified. He gets up and runs before I even make a move. The guy sitting down chugs down his beer then turns his head as I walk up behind him. His face falls and tries to stand falling down and breaking the chair.

"Hey, I..I didn't mean it," he stutters. I take his hand before he can get away and break his pinky finger causing him to cry out in pain. I look around the room and everyone sits staring at me with their faces white.

"Who killed Edward Blake," I say. The room is silent and everyone continues to stare so I break his index finger next.

"Who killed Edward Blake,"

"Please, we don't know,"

"Yea please man,"

Sadly no one knew anything. I feel slightly depressed not getting at least a little clue on Blake's murderer. No matter, I have other resources. To most he would be known as world's smartest man but to me he's just plain old Adrian Veidt. He doesn't really seem surprised to see me as I come up behind him though the window. He's standing by his desk looking over his many action figures and magazines with his face printing on them.

"The comedian dead, why?" he asks.

"You're supposed to be world's smartest man, you tell me,"

"… Maybe it was a political killing, you know how much the soviet's had it in for him," he says.

"They wouldn't dare try anything when we got Dr. Manhattan on our side. This is a mask-killer we're dealing with,"

"Not really, the comedian had plenty of other enemies lurking around. You know the man was practically a Nazi."

"He stood up for his country," I tell him. "He was active for over forty years protecting this god damn nation, no one ever retired him."

"Calm down Rorschach. I understand where your going but remember no one retired me either, I chose to quit and go public before the world went chaotic and the Keene Act took place,"

"Yea perfect timing Viedt. I just came to warn you about the masked killer so you don't end up being the smartest man in the morgue, be seeing you,"

"Sure thing," he says.

I go out the window jump down ten feet or so to the ground and make my way down the street to my next destination. Visiting Viedt was as distasteful as I figured it would be. Just like before the Keene Act took place, he didn't care about any of his old team mates what so ever. Daniel was a wretch just lounging helplessly in his basement going mad.

Only three names remained on my list now and I was about to go see two of those three. Dr. Manhattan and Laurie were staying at the Rockefeller Military Research Center. Now after five years I was going to see them both to give the terrible news of Blakes death, and tell them someone was out for their blood.

"Good evening Rorschach," he says with his back turned to me as I enter the room. Figures he would see me coming, after all he can see the future, his at least.

"Good evening Dr. Manhattan," I say as I look up at his enormous form. He looks down at me with a small smile on his face. Laurie then walks at me heated with anger.

"What are you doing here Rorschach, this is government property and I hear you're a wanted man," she shouts.

"Good to see you to Miss Jupiter,"

"It's Juspeczyk, I don't go by Jupiter anymore," she tells me.

"My apologies,"

"You still haven't answered my question,"

"He's here to tell us about the comedian's death," says Manhattan. "I was already informed Saturday morning. The C.I.A. suspect the Libyans might have been involved."

"I have my own theories, I take it you're not too concerned,"

"Death is a natural part of life, why should I should be concerned especially since it doesn't apply to me."

"Well I say good reddens. Edward Blake was a monster, you know he tried to rape my mother back when they were with the Minutemen." Laurie mentions.

"I'm sorry that happened Miss Jupiter but that was in the past. Besides I'm not here to contemplate on moral lapses, I came here to warn you…"

"Rape is not a moral lapse Rorschach. He broke my mother's ribs god-damned, he nearly choked her," Laurie screams.

"Rorschach you seem to be upsetting Laurie, I think you ought to leave," says Manhattan.

"With all due respect Dr. Manhattan I came here intending to warn you and Laurie about this masked-killer like I did with Daniel and I'm leaving until I've…," Damn, should of known he'd teleport me out. Manhattan's too hard headed, same with Laurie, only difference is she isn't emotionless like him.

* * *

It's 11:30 pm now and the day before a comedian died. No one saw anything, heard anything, and no one cares. Nobody cares but me…and maybe one other. I still have to see Fria.

Fria Crystal-son, eighteen years old, alter ego, Dice, short for dead ice, the comedian's idea. She was deadly as she was beautiful. Long blue and white hair, pale skin, and crystal eyes so mesmerizing they were both terrifying and fascinating.

Her room was the last room on the corner, away from all the other patients. She had a small window that looked out onto the sky, bared with steel bars and heavy wire. I was still able to look in though and I wasn't surprised to find her not in there. 'On the roof,' her voice rang in my head. She had the ability to speak through her mind and it was a long time since I had heard her soft voice in my head. At first glance you would think she was blind but Fria's eyesight was beyond perfection.

It's scary when you first meet her and she stares at you with those eyes. You feel like your going crazy and are stuck in a never-ending maze. You scream and occasionally there are some that run not able to handle the sight. Fria never seemed to be bothered by it. She didn't even mind that the nurses would cover her eyes every time she left her room. I'll never understand why she stays in this place.

Up on the roof I see her sitting with her legs crossed staring at nothing. She smiles and places her hand on the spot next to her and I take a seat. "I saw the comedian die last night in my dream,"

"Did you see who killed him," I ask.

"I saw him die, not his killer," she tells me.

"Who do you think is next,"

"How do you know someone is next…Anyways I don't know, I see it seconds before it happens."

"I talked to the others. None of them seem concerned,"

"Except you, and me. Eddie may have been cruel but he wasn't heartless, he did a lot for this country."

"Try telling that to Laurie," I say.

"If she knew more about his history with her mother she might see him in a new light,"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing beneficial to you, how are you doing,"

"Good, you,"

"The same, calm and painless,"

"When are you going to leave this place," I ask her.

"Soon," she simply says.

There is silence after that and the two of us sit still under the moon gazing out into the dead city we call home. I hear sirens in the distance and speeding cars but neither Fria nor I flitch. Our bad guy chasing days are over but then again evil must still be punished. There is still so much justice to be served but so little time.


	2. Dr Manhattan

It didn't come as a surprise to me when Rorschach showed up to inform Laurie and me about the comedian's death. It didn't come as a shock to me when I found out the comedian was dead. To say I felt sorrow would be a false accusation but then his death didn't really matter. Every man, woman, and child would die eventually. There was no point in being sad about something that was natural that I had witnessed countless times.

As I think about death and the comedian I'm brought back to a time when he and I were in Vietnam talking in a small run down bar. A pregnant woman walked in yelling at Eddie, apparently the baby she was carrying was his. Their fight turned more vicious and the woman ended up scratching Blake's face with a broken beer bottle. Blake went crazy. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the woman, who was now in tears. I told him to stop but he ignored me and the next thing I knew she was laying on the floor with a puddle of blood forming around her. "You shot her," I said to him.

"Yea and you watched me. You could have taken away my gun or stopped the bullet but you didn't. You just stood there," he said. "You really don't care about humans…god help us all," he said then walked out to seek a medic. I suppose I had changed since the day of my transformation. It wasn't something I wanted or was proud of but then again I didn't really have any specific needs or desires.

After Rorschach leaves Laurie seems to be more at ease. She suggests contacting Daniel and asks if I mind and I tell her I don't. She calls him and the two talk back and forth about making dinner plans. I can't help but smile to myself. Those two are perfect for each other though they don't yet know it. I of course know, like I've always known. There can never be a future with Laurie and I together. It would end just as it did with Janey, all due to time.

Time is the one thing that can't be stopped even by me. I can't stop the future from happening, people from aging or dying. I don't know if I would call it a curse or a blessing after all I've been though. I don't know if I will grow more emotionless or if I will forever roam the earth watching nothing but death.

I wonder how their deaths will affect me. My relationship with Adrian and Eddie has been nothing but business. Daniel and I haven't paid much attention to one another. Rorschach has always been his own person, keeping to himself. Laurie has been my love interest for many years and Fria…it had been a while since I had last seen her. Fria Crystalson, the only human I never seemed to understand. In a way she was a lot like me though she tried to conceal it, but she still had her human qualities. She was soft and fragile but also determined and fearless. Pain, both physical and mental, was nothing to her but she was not heartless, she still had her emotions.

I never really knew where I stood with her. She was most secure with Rorschach though Daniel usually tried to act like a father figure to her. I suppose she thought of me like a shadow, someone who was always there in the dark just watching, that's what I always considered her to me. I didn't know how she did it but somehow she opened up my emotions and at times I felt a sense of vulnerability, something I hadn't felt in a long while. It was at times relaxing where as other times it was irritating and I wanted nothing more but to be far away from her and her piercing diamond eyes that looking at me as if I was air, exposed and defenseless. She also managed to block any visions I had containing to the two of us.

I would have to make an appoint to see her sometime in the near future, but as of now, Adrian was about to contact me.


	3. Laurie

There's not really much history with me and the comedian. I hardly ever paid him any attention since I found out that he had attacked my mother and nearly raped her. Since I learned that I always thought of him as low scum. John always said I shouldn't let what he did get to me but I couldn't help it. I had already marked him as the most hated enemy in my heart.

I remember when I first met him and the rest of the team. None of them really interested me instead for Jon. I was so drawn to his bright blue eyes and muscular body I wasn't even concerned with the fact that he had a girlfriend and she kept glaring daggers at me. I was sixteen then and it was me, Jon, Dan, Adrian, Rorschach, and the comedian. We didn't know Fria until five years later when Jon and Rorschach introduced her. Everyone seemed to love her though it was clear she was type who preferred to be on her own. She was small and quiet and at first glance she seemed very vulnerable. What was strange was she had the gift of looking into the past. In a way she was like Jon minus the whole blue appearance.

She called it like she saw it and as much as I hate to admit it I always found her to be intimidating. I remember when the two of us were with Jon at headquarters and he left with Adrian to go patrol the town. I wanted to make things less awkward between us so I started talking about boys. Big mistake.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend," I had asked her.

"That's kind of a dumb question seeing as I've been in a hospital for the disabled and before that I did nothing but stay home and act as an subject in my father's experiments," she said in a soft depressing manner.

"Right, sorry I forgot," I said laughing nervously.

"I don't really care for relationships right now; I'm only eight, so I see no need to be looking for love or anything,"

"Yea, well someday that'll change. Maybe you'll get lucky like me,"

"I hope not."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I just have a strong aversion towards people who cheat on others, and girls who take other girls boyfriend just to satisfy themselves. I don't really approve of you and Jon's relationship just because of the fact that you're the reason why a very successful woman went into a great depression and you don't even give a damn because in the end you got Jon. I find that kind of messed up and I'm sure I'm not the only one." She said.

From the time I heard her say those I couldn't help but feel guilt. No one had ever said that to me and that was when I took the time to start listening to the voices around me. When I walked down the street on patrol woman would look at me and say 'look that's that young girl that stole Janey Slaters old boyfriend' or 'that's the man stealing whore.' Apparently woman saw me as a threat and only now after hearing those hurtful words from Fria did I realize how much I was hated. I didn't want to let it put me down because I loved Jon and wanted to be with him. The past was the past and there was nothing I could do to change that but still it hurt me and every time I saw Fria, every time she looked at me, and every time I heard someone mention Jon's old girlfriend, I couldn't help but feel rotten.

The day that Rorschach came by and told Jon and I that the comedian was dead I couldn't help but feel happy. Even though I hadn't even seen the guy in years to hear he was gone was great news to me. When he also mentioned seeing Dan I felt something weird in my heart, a certain longing to see my old friend, though in truth me and Dan weren't truly that close.

I called Dan and made plans for dinner while Jon didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed a bit relieved to see me go. When I got to the restaurant Dan was sitting there cleaning his big round glasses. He noticed me after he put them back on and looked up. We spent an hour in the restaurant then went up to the roof laughing and talking about the good old days. Being with Dan made me miss fighting crime and being in costume but at the same time it made me happy that I was retired because now I could live normal and go out and have fun with a familiar face.

Though, things got a little awkward as I started bringing up Jon. I knew it hurt Dan and I felt bad for messing up our night but I couldn't help it, old habits die hard. Dan seemed to understand and after a minute or so we were laughing and drinking again. I'll never know why I never really paid much attention to Dan before, I mean I knew he was a nice sweet guy but he never really caught my eye but things are different now. Maybe it's because he's giving me the warmth that I've been longing for from Jon, maybe it's because I can see that in his eyes he truly cares.


	4. Dan

Hanging out with people like Hollis Mason really makes me miss the days when the gang and I would fight crime, though I wouldn't openly admit it. If I did then I would become depressed again wishing things were the way they once were before we were forced to retire. As I'm walking down the stairs onto the dirty street Hollis tells me, "God bless," but really, how has God blessed me. I'm a retired middle age man with no life, barely a career and certainly no friends. I don't even have a pet. I live in a low rundown apartment and most of the food I eat is canned and tastes like shit. Speaking of my apartment, why is the door knob missing.

It was when I opened the door and saw the dim light from the kitchen on that I knew I wasn't alone. I wasn't worried though, robbers where easy to deal with. Even though I hadn't been in action for years I still knew how to kick ass, that was about the only thing I had left. Unexpectedly it wasn't robbers when I push the kitchen door open.

"Rorschach"

"Daniel, hope you don't mind but I helped myself to some beans,"

"No I don't mind, you want me to heat that up for you,"

"No, its fine just like this,"

"What are you doing here," I ask. He throws me a pin with a dried up blood stain on it and I immediately recognize it as the comedian's.

"He's dead, thrown out the window of his apartment,"

I loosen my tie nervously feeling the heat get to me and tell him to come down to workshop. He follows me and mentions the dust everywhere. Of course I hadn't been down here since…god knows how long.

"Oh yea, I haven't been down here in a while,"

"I can tell."

"Listen about the comedian, it could have been a political killing. I heard he had been working for the government since '77, maybe someone was seeking revenge,"

"Maybe…or maybe someone's picking off costumed heroes."

"Don't you think that's a bit paranoid?"

"Is that what you think, I'm paranoid. Well you wouldn't be the first; they're all calling me paranoid and a lot of other shit too. I better get going, I just came by to warn you,"

"I see,"

"I'll show myself out," he says and leaves through the tunnel.

I can't even believe he still remembers after so long. As I'm sitting looking over my old costume and gadgets I can't help but wonder what the hell I'm living for. Ever since the spilt with the watchmen nothing's been good and death has never sounded so bittersweet, not that it's made me suicidal. I just really see nothing left to live for. Sometimes I wonder if it's the same for the others, then I remember they're actually doing something with their lives. Adrian and Jon are teamed up trying to prevent the next World War and Laurie is by Jon's side living a happy life with the man she loves which a nice place to live I imagine. Rorschach is the same as always and for him nothing's changed, Fria is Fria, nothing can really be said about her because she doesn't get affected by things like others do, and comedian, Edward Blake, is now dead.

*

After a night with no sleep I'm feeling pretty weak and lazy as I get out of bed. I suppose I can afford to feel that way though, it's not like I have a life or anything to do with my day. I don't really feel like going out and by going out I mean going to see Hollis since he's about the only friend I have. I haven't spoken to the others in years and possibly never will again except for Rorschach now that he's out of jail I guess. He was the only close friend I had out of all of them even Fria, the one who I always considered to be like the daughter I never had. I guess you could say I was a bit overprotective of her, she never complained but she also never showed any signs of seeing me as something of a close relative, not that I was hurt or anything, it was to be expected after all, knowing about her past and how things were for her growing up.

The day goes by quickly as I just sit on the couch watching random stuff on TV, all except the news. The phone stays silent as always and as I stare at it I wonder why in the world I still have it. Like I've mentioned before I don't have any friends apart from Hollis and he never calls me since I just always show up at his place anyway. I don't even think the others have my number; they probably would have called if they still did, right. Well Laurie or Adrian, that is. Rorschach never talks on the phone, Jon only talks to people when necessary and Fria hardly talks, plus I don't think they allow her to talk on the phone in that crazy place that she's at.

*

More hours go by and now it's nearly ten at night and I'm doing the same thing I've been doing all day. I feel like one of those old fat lazy men who just sit on the couch watching dumb comedy shows and drinking beers over and over with their stomach's sticking out from under their shirts and their teeth rotten and their bodies smelling like they haven't bathed in days. My eyes feel weary and I feel like grabbing some liquor and drinking myself into a long lasting sleep when suddenly the phone that I've had for so long actually rings.

At first I think I'm just hearing things because of how bored I am but it continues ringing loud over and over again and after five times I realize it's not my mind playing tricks on me. When I answer it I get another surprise as I hear Laurie's voice. She thinks I've probably forgotten her but of course I haven't, how could I ever forget her voice.

She asks me to go out for dinner tonight and I can't help but want to shout out in glee. I agree immediately and once I hang up I'm in the shower so fast it's like I'm suddenly Flash from the Justice League. In just fifteen minutes my mood is completely changed and I'm happy and ready making my way down the street to Rafael's with a big smile and appetite.

Who would have thought that after so long I would be seeing Laurie again? How is it possible to see two old colleagues again in just two days after so many years, all after one of us dies tragically? Is it just fate or it something unexplainable? Whatever the reason is I see now that that old saying really isn't just a false fabrication. Death really does bring people together.


End file.
